An Unforgettable Camping Trip
by you-dont-know-ryan
Summary: Spinner gets shown up. Terri and Ashley friends again? And what's with Toby and Kendra? Paige wants Spinner just because Terri does, but will Paige actually begin to feel for him? R&R! Please?!
1. Chapter 1ne

Disclaimer: I keep um all locked my basement and I tor. uhhh no, no just kidding hehehe!  
  
A/N: Well I hope you all enjoy my attempt at trying to make this story a good one.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-  
  
Chapter 1ne:  
  
"I can't believe I let you talk me into this Spin," Jimmy said as he hoisted his pack further up on his shoulders.  
  
"Oh come on this is going to be great," Spinner replied beaming at his friend, "Fresh air, and sleeping in the woods. What can be better than this? Especially since Paige, Hazel, Terri, Ashley, Ellie, Sean, Craig, Marco, and me are going to be there."  
  
"Hey I think you left someone out," Jimmy protested Spinner's logic.  
  
"Let's see Paige, Terri, Sean, me? No I don't think so," Spin replied smiling widely, "Man this is going to be grreattt!!!"  
  
"Hey wait up!" Kendra suddenly yelled from behind them.  
  
"Hurry up!" Spinner snapped for he didn't even want his sister to come along, he had planned on being away from his whole family for the week he was going to be camping with his friends.  
  
"Well I'm trying but for one I'm smaller, two I'm not as strong, and three you walk like your going to go see your girlfriend for the first time in months!" Kendra shouted feeling her anger with her brother grow slightly; she was beginning to wish that she hadn't begged to go.  
  
"Yeah come on Spin man I need a break anyway," Jimmy panted as he dropped his pack then sat down on top of it.  
  
"We're never gonna get there," Spinner sighed as he, too sat down on his pack.  
  
"Thanks," Kendra smiled at Jimmy as she plopped down beside them.  
  
"No problem," Jimmy winked at her. 'I really did need a break though,' he thought to himself.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-  
  
"When are Spinner and Jimmy getting here?" Terri asked the other's as they struggled to set the tent up. "Well this is Spinner we are talking about hun," Paige replied from her spot on the makeshift table.  
  
"Yeah," Terri's voice was very soft, "I just thought that they would be here by now."  
  
"A-a little help h-owie," Craig whined as tent pole fell and hit him in the face.  
  
"Owie?!?!?" Sean began cracking up as if that was the funniest thing he had ever heard, "You. you just said owie!!!"  
  
"Shut up," Craig growled obviously embarrassed after he realized that he had indeed said owie.  
  
"Don't worry about it Craig," Ashley soothed which irritated Sean so he went up to Ashley and defensively wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"Hazel, let's go over by that river while we wait for the other's to finish setting up," Paige spoke, and she and Hazel walked of towards the river.  
  
Terri felt a pang of hurt that she hadn't been invited to go with them. She sighed as she continued to gather up wood that could be used to start a fire. Terri couldn't wait for Spinner to arrive, she had secretly been dreaming of spending a week near Spinner. She was so excited she could hardly contain it.  
  
"Who does Terri think she is?" Paige fumed once her and Hazel had walked down to the riverbeds edge.  
  
"Calm down Paige," Hazel tried reasoning with her friend.  
  
"Hun this is no little deal here," Paige continued her rant, "I mean Terri is going after Spinner. the same guy I'm going after."  
  
"Whoa," Hazel's mouth dropped a little from shock, "Since when have you liked Spinner?"  
  
"Since a while ago," Paige smiled deviously, "I mean he is kind of cute after all."  
  
"Okay," Hazel smiled trying to be polite.  
  
"And how does Ashley get off getting to come on this trip?" Paige's bitterness returned as she addressed Ashley's name.  
  
"Well Jimmy wanted Marco to come and Marco wouldn't come if Ellie didn't and Ellie wouldn't if Ashley wouldn't," Hazel explained slowly to Paige.  
  
"Well then Marco shouldn't have come," Paige snapped in her all to familiar tone. ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-  
  
"All right let's get going you guys," Spinner said as he hopped to his feet.  
  
"Huh," Kendra blushed as she stood there rather awkwardly, "I have to go to the bathroom."  
  
"Kendra!" Spinner let out an exasperated sigh, "Why did you go before we left?"  
  
"I did go!" Kendra shouted feeling stupid because Jimmy was standing right there watching, "I can't help it if I have to go again."  
  
"Find go and hurry about it," Spinner demanded.  
  
"I can't," Kendra spoke in an all too quiet voice.  
  
"Why not?" Spinner took a deep breath to calm his nerves, "It's not that hard."  
  
"I can't when you're standing so near," Kendra put on a 'duh' face.  
  
"Fine!" Spinner turned and hurried further along the trail, "Come on Jimmy!"  
  
After Kendra had taken care of business they all continued on. Spinner's pace was very fast and Kendra really had to hurry to keep up. Jimmy didn't really want to get involved so he stayed up by Spinner and the two boys talked away, occasionally laughing at something that the other said.  
  
"The camp should be just about," Spinner started when he looked and saw the camp right in front of them, "here," he finished.  
  
"Good," Kendra stalked away, "Can't wait to get away from you."  
  
"We finally made it!" Spinner yelled as he ran into the camp with Jimmy walking behind him shaking his head and laughing.  
  
A/N: Well I really hope that you all enjoyed my first chapter. I'm not the best writer I know but I don't feel that was too bad. Well please review and let me know what you think. Ideas are always welcome. Also this is my first fic so please be gentle. 


	2. Chapter 2wo

Disclaimer: I own some "stuff". but unfortunately Degrassi isn't something I own.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-  
  
Chapter 2wo:  
  
"Well now that we have all the tents set up we can finally relax and wait for Spinner and Jimmy to get here," Ashley sat down near the fire pit as she spoke.  
  
"I can't believe I had to come with you," Toby said with a sound of boredom to his voice.  
  
"Well it's not like we wanted you here," Ashley rolled her eyes.  
  
"Not like we wanted you here either," Paige shock venom towards Ashley by her words.  
  
"Well obviously someone did or I wouldn't be here right now," Ashley retorted.  
  
"Yeah people do want her here," Ellie shot, "At least Ash helps out around here!"  
  
"Hun I don't car what you have to say," Replied Paige with all her Nastiness included.  
  
With that Paige and Hazel turned around and started to walk away when Jimmy, Spinner and Kendra all enter the campsite. Paige decided not to go to far because she had to keep an eye on Terri to make sure that she didn't try anything fishy.  
  
"Hey you guy's we finally made it!" Spinner yelled out excitedly, "I didn't think we would ever get here between Jimmy and. my sister."  
  
"You didn't tell me Kendra was coming!" Toby stared at his sister.  
  
"I didn't know," Ashley shrugged, "Besides no one knew that you were coming either."  
  
"Bu-but," Toby hurried away, he didn't want to be seen all dirty in front of Kendra.  
  
Paige didn't waste anymore time, she walked up to Spinner before Terri had a chance to.  
  
"Hey Spinner what's going on?" Paige asked innocently.  
  
"Well not much beings I just got here," Spinner made Paige feel stupid for asking the question, of course he hadn't meant to.  
  
'Or did he?' Paige couldn't help but ask herself, 'No he couldn't have done that on purpose it was just the way he sounded.'  
  
Terri watched on feeling all of her joy for the week vanishing in a puff of smoke, not just any smoke either but smoke from the breath of Paige. It's going to be her that will ruin Terri's good time anyway.  
  
"Should I talk to her?" Ashley asked Ellie as she motioned over towards Terri who was looking rather down, "I mean I know she is upset right now."  
  
"Well if you want," Ellie responded even though she didn't look to sure about herself, "I'll just stay here with Marco."  
  
"Oh and don't worry about us," Marco chuckled, "Not like anything too bad will be happening here."  
  
"Well I know that much," Laughs Ashley, "I think I will go talk to her. I mean we were such good friends before and I still hate to see her get hurt."  
  
"Fine go then," Ellie shoo's Ash along.  
  
"Good luck Ash," Marco calls after her.  
  
"Thanks," Ashley's voice holds some sarcasm in it.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-  
  
Spinner went into one of the tents and came back out in a pair of swim trunks. He has decided to take a dip in the river.  
  
"Spinner you're going to freeze in there!" Jimmy calls to his all-too- enthusiastic friend.  
  
"It's not that cold," Spinner sounds unsure even to himself.  
  
"Well, if it's not that cold," Paige starts, a devious grin spreading across her face, "Then just go and jump in."  
  
"Fine I will," Spinner feels the need to boast at the moment, "I. I uhhh noticed that I'm the only one going for a swim," Spinner is being way to cocky at the moment.  
  
"I'll go," Sean suddenly spoke up, "It can't be that bad," There was no way that Sean was going to let Spinner get another reason to brag about.  
  
"Fine then lets go," Spinner challenges as he walks to the edge of the riverbank.  
  
"I'm ready whenever you are," Sean say's walking up next to him and pulling off his clothes to reveal that he has been wearing his swim trunks underneath the whole time.  
  
"I'll go first," Spinner stats, he at least wants to be first since he's not the only one. "Fine." Sean say's, he wants to see Spin's reaction to the water before he jumps in too.  
  
"Yeah," Spinner regains a lot of his cockiness since he is going first.  
  
"On the count of three," Paige starts and by now all of the other's have gathered around to watch it all go down, "One." Spinner moves closer to the edge "Two." He gets prepared to jump in "Three!" Paige yells as Spinner launches himself into the river.  
  
They all stand there and stare waiting for Spinner to come to the surface. Terri feels angry that it was Paige to join in so quickly. Ashley put her hand on her shoulder in a comforting way; they are somewhat cool now after their little talk.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!" Spinner yells as he comes to the surface.  
  
Spinner swims as fast as he possibly can back to the bank. Everyone is laughing as he hoists himself onto dry land. Paige feels a strange sensation come over her as she watches the half naked Spinner get to his feet.  
  
"I think I shrank," Spinner say's his teeth chattering and goose bumps popping up on his arms, legs and chest.  
  
'Most likely other places too,' Paige can't help but thinking.  
  
"Like you have anything to shrink in the first place," Jimmy laughs at the disgruntled face of his friend.  
  
"I wouldn't be talking little Jimmy," Spinner teases causing Jimmy to blush, "Mr. I haven't even hit puberty yet."  
  
"Shut up," Jimmy hisses feeling his face grow even redder.  
  
Spinner just smirks and turns towards Sean.  
  
"It's your turn now," Spinner's grin has taken on an evil gleam.  
  
"Well." Sean starts.  
  
A/N: So will Sean actually go through with it now? You'll just have to wait until next time to see. Please keep up the nice reviews because I really like them. I would like to thank the following people:  
  
a-crazy-linkin-pink  
  
Potato Chippy Weezer  
  
Proud-2B-Blonde 


	3. Chapter 3hree

Disclaimer: I have officially become dirt poor with my car expenses. so I wouldn't even bother. unless you try to steal my car- NOOOO!!! I own nothing at all. nothing. at. all. maybe.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~- Chapter 3hree:  
  
"Hey Terri?" Ashley walks up to her unhappy friend.  
  
"What?" Terri asked bitterly, she feels totally betrayed and hurt by everyone even though Ashley is the one who really has the right to be mad at her.  
  
"I just," Ashley looks deep into her ex-friends eyes, "Are you okay?"  
  
"Fine," Terri mutters sarcastically, "Everything is just swell."  
  
"Terri look I just want to talk to you," Ashley is starting to get angry by Terri's rudeness, "It's about Paige and Spinner isn't it. that's the reason your so down?"  
  
Terri looks up into her friend's eyes and feels as if she were about to cry, "Yes, it is! I. I just like him so much you know? But Paige is always a step ahead of me; she'll end up being the one to get him. I just know it," A tear slips slowly from Terri sad eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry Terri," Ashley replies sincerely wrapping her arms around her, "Hey think positive though. Spinner will realize that you're the one for him."  
  
"Thanks Ash," Terri smiles truly grateful for Ashley's company, "Ash I'm so sorry about the way I've been acting. I can't believe that I abandoned you for Paige and Hazel. I made a bad decision and I fully regret it all, I wish that I could just take it back and act like this never happened. I'm really sorry Ash, I hope you can forgive me."  
  
"Of course Terri," Ashley feeling an overwhelming sense of happiness consume her, "But you will have to get along with my other friends too," Ashley said seriously as she looked back at Ellie and Marco.  
  
"Don't worry if I can get along with Paige as much as I do then I can definitely get along with them," Terri and Ashley both laughed as they rejoined the other two who were still just sitting around and talking.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-  
  
"So are ya gonna do it or not?" Spinner was gloating rather a lot as they all wait for Sean's answer.  
  
"Yeah just a second," Sean starts to walk towards his and Craig's tent.  
  
"He's just trying to by time," Spinner smirks, "Probly tryin to figure how to get out of it." "It's probably," Jimmy corrects his friend.  
  
"What is?" Spinner asks confused by Jimmy's correction, not getting that it is him that Jimmy's correcting.  
  
"Never mind Spin," Jimmy smiles, "Never mind."  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-  
  
"Toby?" A questioning voice calls from behind.  
  
Toby sat still wishing that she would just go away. After their break up Toby has lost his nerve to talk to Kendra. Especially with Spinner around, Spinner isn't to happy that he "hurt" his baby sister.  
  
"Toby," Kendra walks up and sits down next to him.  
  
"Yeah," Toby asks quietly.  
  
"What's going on?" Kendra asks trying to make this not so awkward.  
  
"Not much," Toby murmurs, "You shouldn't be talking to me anyway. If Spinner catches us then I'm dead, you remember his reaction to our break up."  
  
~~~Day of the 'break up'~~~  
  
"I told you not to break my sister's heart," Spinner's voice was low and cold, it sent a chill down Toby's spine.  
  
"B-b-but I d-didn't," Toby protested, which in fact he really didn't for it had been a mutual break up.  
  
"Not it's time for you to pay," Spinner had advanced upon Toby in a very menacing way, Toby backing up the whole while.  
  
"Spinner!" Kendra had come just in time to stop Toby from getting pounded, "Leave him alone!"  
  
"I will get you Isaac's," Spinner threatened before walking away, "Oh, and stay away from my sister!"  
  
~~~End of the 'break up'~~~  
  
"Well he didn't do anything though," Kendra reasoned.  
  
"Well if you hadn't of come along I'd still be having surgery done on my face to get it put back together again," Toby laughs at himself for sounding so stupid.  
  
"Oh I wouldn't worry about that Tobe's," Kendra too begins to laugh.  
  
They are sitting awfully close together. Kendra looks up at Toby and Toby suddenly leans in to kiss her before he realizes what is happening. They pull apart and stare into each other's eyes for a moment before getting up and walking to see what is going on by the river.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-  
  
Sean came back a minute later with towel in hand, "I just wanted to be prepared," Sean smiles smugly realizing he has one over Spinner, "Oh and here," he tosses another towel to Spinner to dry off with.  
  
"Yeah just go," Spinner says unhappily for he too realizes Sean's win.  
  
"I'm going," Sean walks to the edge of the bank.  
  
"All right then," Paige again jumps on the chance to be the one to count, "One." Sean just stands at the edge, "Two." He hasn't really moved much at all but is keeping his Sean nature about him, "Three!" With that though Sean jumps out into the water.  
  
Everybody watches quietly, waiting for him to come up and to see what his reaction is going to be like. Spinner is looking on more anxiously than any of the other's.  
  
Suddenly Sean surfaces and just swims calmly to the side and pulls himself out. Everybody waits for him to say something. Sean picks up his towel and begins to dry himself off.  
  
"That was nice and refreshing," Sean remarks, then he turns and walks towards the tent, "I'm just going to get into some dry clothes now."  
  
"Looks like you have been out done Spin," Jimmy laughs as he gives his friend a hard time about it.  
  
"Shove it Jimmy," Spinner spits as he walks back to their tent.  
  
"I don't think you were outdone at all," Paige says as she catches up to him. Paige's body has a tingling feeling about it being this near to Spinner, 'What's the matter with me? I've never felt this way around him before. why now?'  
  
"Thanks Paige," Spinner looks really disappointed in himself, "You want to go for a walk after I change? I mean you don't have to if you don't want but I just don't feel like hanging around here all day." "Sure I would lo-" Paige stops and looks Spinner in the eyes, "I would really like that."  
  
"I can't believe this," Terri says quietly, "I've waited for so long to finally have a chance to be with Spinner and Paige is ruining it all. Why does she always get the guy? Why can't I get the guy that I really like for once?"  
  
"You'll see in the end Ter," Ashley comforts, "He'll come around and realize what he has had right here all along."  
  
"I hope so Ash," Terri puts on a very fake, weak smile.  
  
"You will," Ashley looks over at Paige who actually looks really happy with Spinner, 'Well I think I hope you do Ter. but Paige looks so happy with him and he seems happy with her too,' Ashley shakes the thoughts away and smiles back at Terri.  
  
A/N: Well I hope that you all enjoy, the next chapter will consist of Spinner's walk with Paige and some other things too. So please R&R and tell me what you really think about it. And ya'll know how I just love them reviews there! ( Oh and this story takes place in the summer and they are now in grade 10, Toby is grade 9 and Kendra grade 8. And thanks to the following people:  
  
a-crazy-linkin-pink  
  
Potato Chippy Weezer  
  
Proud-2B-Blonde  
  
Sara  
  
ash-candygirl  
  
Prebea  
  
sean  
  
k  
  
Thanks to all of you for reviewing. it just makes me feel all warm and tingling on the inside you know. *sniff sniff* and, well *tear* I love you guys! 


End file.
